The Hidden Universe
by risayantiar
Summary: [ONGOING] Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tak ia sangka dan tak ia duga dan Chanyeol terkejut karena ia dijodohkan dengan murid di kampusnya sendiri. Bagaimana kah nasib perjodohan mereka? WARNING [YAOI, BxB, BL]
1. chapter 1

**~The Hidden Universe~**

CHAPTER 1

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Rating : T - M

Ini murni hasil dari pemikiran aku sendiri yah teman teman… Jangan copas please... Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya :)

 ** _Seorang lelaki manis terduduk lemas karena pernikahannya yang kacau dan meratapi nasibnya 'Apakah cinta itu memang menyakitkan' ia terlihat masih memegangi karangan bunganya dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan tetapi dalam hati ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Hujan pun seakan mengerti bahwa sekarang ia sedang menangisi kisah cintanya._**

Pagi yang sangat cerah dengan matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur dan burung burung pun beterbangan untuk mencari makan di pagi yang cerah itu, tapi tidak membuat seorang namja terusik dengan hari yang sudah pagi. Alarm pun berbunyi ia mendengar itu dan menyerngitkan alisnya karena merasa ternganggu dan ia bangun dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan ia segera mematikan jam wakernya yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah mematikan alarmnya ia pun tertidur kembali dengan menarik selimut dan menyamankan posisi untuk tidurnya.

Sedangkan di lantai bawah seorang ibu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya dengan sarapan yang menurutnya praktis yaitu roti dan memberikan selai pada roti itu. Salah satu anaknya menuruni tangga dan menyapa ibunya lalu mencium pipi ibunya "Eomma apakah hyung masih tertidur?" adiknya menanyai ibunya dan ibunya tampak berpikir "Hmmm hyungmu itu memang sangat susah bangun pagi padahal ibu mendengar suara alarmnya tadi tapi ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Kai cepat bangunkan hyungmu yang pemala itu" Kai yang mendengar penuturan ibunya mengangguk dan menaiki tangga kemudian ia membuka kamar hyungnya dengan perlahan dan ia sangat tahu bahwa hyungnya masih tertidur. Kai menghela napasnya dan segera menuju gorden untuk memberikan cahaya pada kamar hyungnya. Namja yang masih tertidur itu merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu dan Kai segera mendekati tempat tidur hyungnya dan bersiap siap untuk berteriak "HYUNG…. BAEKHYUN HYUNG INI SUDAH PAGI DASAR KERBAU…" namja itu segera membuka matanya dengan malas dan melotot pada adiknya "YAAAAKKKK KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK HAH???" Kai pun sampai menutup telinganya "YAAAAAAKKKK kau sendiri juga berteriak hyung dan kau memarahiku dengan seenaknya aku seperti itu untuk membangunkanmu yang tertidur seperti kerbau.. Hyuuuhh" Kai mengomel dengan nada mengejek dan Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya "APA KAU BILANG SINI KAU ADIK LAKNAT.. HEIII" Baekhyun melempar Kai dengan bantalnya dan mencekat Kai dengan lengannya "Haaahh dasar kau begini saja kau kalah denganku.." Kai terbatuk batuk karena ulah Baekhyun yang "Hyung cepat lepaskan aku bukankah kau harus ke kampus ce..akkhh.. cepat 30 menit lagi kau jam 8 hyunghhh.. akkkhh.. lepaskan hyung" Baekhyun yang mendengar ocehan adiknya yang bersusah payah untuk berbicara terkejut dan melihat jam dinding dan benar apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan cekatan tangannya pada leher adiknya dan Kai bernapas dengan lega dan memegangi lehernya yang memerah lalu menatap tajam hyungnya yang sedang kalang kabut. Baekhyun segera mengambil handuknya dan terus saja mengomel "Hufffttttt…. Kenapa tidak ibu bangunkan aku pagi pagi dan kenapa alarm tidak berbunyi…" Kai yang mendengar omelan hyungnya segera angkat bicara "Ckhhh… Hyung kau saja yang susah untuk dibangunkan kau tertidur seperti kerbau dan alarm mu itu berbunyi hingga terdengar sampai kamarku kau tahu itu?" Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam adiknya itu dan dengan perasaan yang kesal "Yaakkk… kau memang adik yang tidak berperikekakakan kau harus belajr menjadi adik yang baik. Cepat kau keluar dari kamarku aku harus mandi" Baekhyun mendorong Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan segera mengunci kamarnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kai hanya mendengus hyungnya berbicara seperti itu dan bergumam "berperikekakakan apa apaan itu? Aku saja baru mengetahuinya lagipula yang harusnya mengerti itu dia.. DASAR TIDAK BERPERIKEADIKAN" teriak Kai dari luar kamar baekhyun.

Kai menuruni tangga dan segera menuju ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya. "Apakah hyung mu sudah bangun?" Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya hanya mengangguk "Iya bu. Sekarang ia sedang mandi padahal 30 menit lagi kampusnya akan mulai" Hyoyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Hyung mu itu memang susah untuk bangun pagi dan pasti selalu terburu buru". Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan sedikit berlari ke meja makan dan melahap roti dengan tergesa gesa. Hyoyeon yang melihat itu menegur Baekhyun "Makanlah dengan pelan Baekkie" Baekhyun hamper tersedak dan kepayahan untuk menelan rotinya "Ibuuuu aku sudah hamper terlambat." Sebelum Baekhyun ingin berdiri Hyoyeon mencegah Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan susunya terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia menenggak habis susu itu ia dan Kai berpamitan dengan ibunya dan berangkat dengan bus tapi secara terpisah.

Sesampai di kampus Baekhyun berlari dengan terburu buru karena ia terlambat selama 2 menit dan sekarang adalah mata kuliah dosen Park. Ya ia dosen Park atau bernam lengkap Park Chanyeol adalah dosen muda dan sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya dan kharismanya banyak wanita salah satunya yaitu mahasiswi yang ingin mendekatinya tetapi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh dan santai seperti kepribadiannya. Dan satu poin di sini adalah ia memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan misterius sehingga tak jarang mahasiswi di kampus yang menyatakan cinta secara gamblang kepada seorang Park Chanyeol tetapi selalu ia tolak.

Baekhyun berlari di sepanjang koridor karena ia tidak ingin ketinggalan sedikit pun mata kuliah dosennya itu. Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai dosen Park tetapi ia hanya menutupi rasa sukanya atau mungkin rasa cintanya kepada dosennya. Ia menyukai dosen Park saat ia pertama kali masuk kampus dan rasa itu makin besar dan terus bertambah besar sampai sekarang dan ia tidak pernah melupakan kejadian pertama kali saat bertemu dengan dosennya itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk ke tempatnya dan meletakkan tasnya ia masih bersyukur karena dosen Park belum memasuki kelasnya dan ia merasa lega. "Baek kau terlambat lagi?" seorang namja di sebelahnya tiba tiba berbicara kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menoleh dan menampilkan giginya yang rapih "Hihihihi… Kau tahu aku tadi malam tidur jam dua karena bermain game terlalu larut." Namja di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah memaklumi kebiasaan Baekhyun yang sangat buruk itu "Baek.. kau tahu kan dosen Park itu seperti apa? Beruntung kau tidak terlambat kalau tidak habislah kau.." Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak "Kyungsoo temanku kau terlalu berlebihan." Tak lama Chanyeol memasuki kelas dan memulai mata kuliahnya. Selama mata kuliah berlangsung Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang selalu ia kembangkan dan berkhayal tentang masa depannya saat mereka menikah nanti dan mempunyai anak dan mereka sama sama menua membayangkan itu Baekhyun terus tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam mengamati Baekhyun yang tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

Setelah mata kuliah selesai semua mahasiswa keluar tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dua bersahabat ini mereka segera menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka dan mereka berdua duduk berhadapan sambil memakan pesanan mereka. Hening melanda mereka dan tak lama Baekhyun membuka suara "Kyung… apakah kau masih bermasalah dengan pacarmu itu?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menaruh sumpitnya "Kami sudah berbaikan dan ia membelikanku cincin ini" Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya dan menujukkan cincinnya kepada Baekhyun "Waahhh itu sangat indah Kyungie dia pasti sangat beruntung memiliki kau" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus kepada sahabatnya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman juga "Baek apakah orang yang kau suka itu sudah peka?" Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tertunduk lemas "Belum Kyung aku sangat takut mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "Kau harus cepat mengungkapkan rasa sukamu itu Baek, jika ia memiliki kekasih kau pasti akan sangat menyesal" Baekhyun yang meminum jusnya memikirkan usulan sahabatnya ini. "Begitukah menurutmu kyung?" Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia membenarkan perkataannya tadi. "Tapi aku merasa bahwa ia tidak memilki kekasih atau orang yang ia sukai Kyung" Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu langsung menanggapi "Yakkk.. Memangnya kau tahu kalau ia tak memiliki kekasih Byun Baekhyun-nim? Lagipula aku memberimu saran sebagai sahabatmu.. Hufftt" Baekhyun yang mendengar omelan Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya dengan imut "Aku hanya mengira ngira Kyung. Aku belum tahu apakah aku akan mengatakan rasa sukaku.. a-ani.. rasa cintaku ini kepadanya aku takut ia merasa aneh atau mungkin dia straight" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada melemah diakhir dan Kyungsoo membalikkan bola matanya Baekhyun selalu berkata seperti itu dan ia tidak melihat perjuangan Baekhyun sama sekali "Lagi pula kau belum mencobanya kan? Dan kau sudah menyerah seperti itu ayolah ByunBaek kau harus membuktikan rasa cintamu itu." Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan mata seperti bulan sabitnya yang sangat indah itu dan mengangguk tetapi hatinya masih bingung dan bimbang ia selalu memikirkan 'bagaimana kalau…. Bagaimana kalau…' hanya itu yang selalu dibenaknya.

Tak lama ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi tanda seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo terdiam terlebih dahulu menatap ponselnya dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo merasa bingung "Kyung kau hanya akan menatapnya? Terimalah.." Kyungsoo melihat kearah Baekhyun dan ia meminta izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya agak jauh dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Kyungsoo menerima telepon itu di dekat pohon yang tidak jauh dari kantin. _"Sayang apa kau masih sibuk aku ingin kita berjalan jalan sebentar kau mau kan?"_ terdengar dari seberang sana yang menyapa Kyungsoo dengan nada permohonan. "Iya sayang aku akan segera ke sana kau tunggu aku sebentar aku harus berpamitan dahulu dengan temanku lalu kita bisa jalan jalan" Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada yang lembut kepada pacarnya. Yah yang menelepon Kyungsoo adalah pacarnya. "Baiklah aku akan menunggumu halte seperti biasa. See you my love~" Kyungsoo tersenyum walaupun kekasihnya tidak melihat senyumannya itu "Baik. See you dear" sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari bawah pohon itu dan kembali ke meja kantin tempat ia dan Baekhyun duduki. "Baek sepertinya aku harus duluan karena pacarku mengajak aku berjalan jalan." Baekhyun yang asik dengan ponselnya mendongak dan tersenyum hangat kepada sahabatnya itu "Kau ada janji dengan pacarmu? Baiklah semoga harimu menyenangkan bersama pacarmu. Dan suruh pacarmu untuk segera melamarmu Kyung.." Kyungsoo menanggapi omongan Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Kyungsoo pamit kepada Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela napasnya setelah kepergian Kyungsoo ia merasa bingung dengan perasaannya apakah ia harus mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyimpan rasa sukanya kepada Chanyeol jadi hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya Kyungsoo hanya mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyukai seseorang tanpa memberitahu siapa orang yang Baekhyun sukai dan Kyungsoo hanya mengetahui bahwa ia pria tanpa mengetahui detailnya. Baekhyun masih merenungkan pikirannya itu dan tak lama ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu di halte tempat ia biasa menunggu kekasih hatinya dan tak lama sebuah mobil hitam datang dan berhenti tepat di depan halted an Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada dalam mobil itu begitupun dengan pria di dalam hanya tersenyum dan memasuki mobil itu dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. "Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya pria yang di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak aku baru 5 menit menunggumu sayang" pria yang di sebelah Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera mencuri kecupan di bibir kekasihnya itu secepat kilat "Aku sangat merindukanmu" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh "Tapi sekarang kita sudah bertemu bukan?" pria di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit "Baiklah sekarang kita akan berjalan jalan. Kau ingin kita ke mana sayang?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo terlihat memikirkan sesuatu "emmmm… Terserah kau dear aku hanya mengikutimu saja karena kau selalu memberikanku kejutan" ungkapnya dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Pria itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa sejenak dan pria itu langsung melajukan mobil ke tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi dan tentunya penuh dengan kejutan dari pria itu.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan bus dan ia masih merenungi apa yang Kyungsoo katakana padanya tadi. Sesampainya ia di rumah Baekhyun hendak memasuki kamar kamarnya "Kau sudah pulang nak?" tiba tiba ayahnya yaitu Eunhyuk menyapanya dan Baekhyun menoleh "Ayaahhh" Baekhyun segera memeluk ayahnya dan Eunhyuk hanya mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang "Ayah kau sudah pulang aku sangat merindukanmu" Eunhyuk yang mendengar putranya hanya terkekeh "Maafkan ayah nak ayah sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayah yang hampir bangkrut itu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tetap memeluk ayahnya. "Ayah kau harus istirahat dengan cukup" Baekhyun menceramahi ayahnya yang terlihat lelah itu dan Eunhyuk hanya memaklumi Baekhyun yang seperti itu karena ia tahu Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tak lama Hyoyeon melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu ia ikut bergabung "Baek kau sudah pulang?" dan Baekhyun melihat kearah ibunya dan ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada ayahnya itu "ayah, ibu aku ingin ke kamar untuk beristirahat" pamit Baekhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya dan saat Baekhyun ingin membuka knop pintu kamarnya tiba tiba ayahnya menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang ingin memasuki kamarnya "Baek bisakah ayah berbicara sebentar denganmu?" Baekhyun segera mengehentikan gerakannya dan menatap ayahnya yang berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit serius dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti ayah dan ibunya untuk duduk di sofa. Hening mendera mereka sebentar kemudian Baekhyun angkat bicara "Ayah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kemudian Eunhyuk merasa bingung harus memulainya darimana dan Hyoyeon yang melihat suaminya yang ragu itu mengelus lengan suaminya dan Eunhyuk menolehkan pandangannya kepada Hyoyeon dan Hyoyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan suaminya.

Baekhyun yang menatap kedua orang tuanya hanya merasa bingung mengapa sepertinya ayahnya merasa gelisah untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. "Emm.. begini Baek kau tahu kan perusahaan ayah sedang mengalami krisis" Baekhyun yang mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari perkataan ayahnya dan Eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya "Begini ayah melakukan kerjasam dengan salah satu perusahaan tetapi ia memberikan syarat" Baekhyun bingung mengapa ayahnya memberitahukannya hal itu dan ia terus mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya dengan seksama. Eunhyuk menghela napasnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan penuturannya "Dia ingin menjodohkan putranya dengan putra ayah yaitu kau Baek dan itu merupakan persyaratannya." Mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut "A-ayah apa yang kau bilang? Apakah aku tidak salah mendengar? Aku tidak ingin ayah" Eunhyuk yang mendengar penolakan Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya dan tertunduk lemah "Kau tahukan hanya itu yang bisa ayah lakukan Baek? Ayah memohon kepadamu nak ini demi orang tuamu" Eunhyuk memohon kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan reaksi Baekhyun masih syok dengan penuturan ayahnya dan ia sangat ingin menangis karena seperti apakah cintanya dan ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol tetapi ia juga tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada orang tuanya. Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit lirih memang inikah akhir dari rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol dan ia harus memutuskan lagipula yang memiliki rasa suka terhadap Chanyeol hanya ia karena ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal itu dan ia berpikir Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukainya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memantapkan pilihannya walaupun hatinya tersakiti "Baiklah ayah aku akan menerimanya demi kalian" mendengarkan penuturan anaknya Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon merasa bersalah dan Eunhyuk segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Baekhyun "Maafkan ayah nak.. ayah terpaksa melakukan ini.. Maafkan ayahmu" Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya dan ia terisak dan mengangguk dalam isakannya begitu pun dengan Eunhyuk ia merasa sedih dan menyesal. Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya "Baek kau harus bersiap siap nanti malam kita harus bertemu dengan kolega ayah" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan gontai ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dan menangis lagi 'Chanyeol apakah kau hanya akan menjadi cinta yang terpendam saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu Yeol… sangat..' Baekhyun memeluk gulingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut dan setelah lelah menangis ia tak lama jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol memasuki kediamannya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang saat ia melewati ruang keluarga yang mewah itu tiba tiba ayah Chanyeol memanggil Chanyeol "Chanyeol bisakah ayah berbicara sesuatu kepadamu?" Mendengar ayahnya yang ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu kepadanya ia segera duduk di sofa dan mengangguk "Ya ayah? Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganku?" tanpa basa basi ayahnya mengatakan kepada Chanyeol "Ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan kolega ayah?" Chanyeol mendengar hal itu sangat terkejut "Apaaaa? Ayah aku tidak mau" Ayah Chanyeol yang mendnegar penolakan Chanyeol kemudian angkat bicara lagi "Tidak penolakan Yeol walau kau tidak ingin kau harus menerima perjodohan ini apa pun itu" Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan ayahnya yang tidak terbantah pun terdiam dan "Tapi ayah.." tiba tiba ayah Chanyeol menyela perkataan Chanyeol "Ayah tidak ingin mendengar penolakanmu Chanyeol. Nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan kolega ayah. Ayah tidak mau tahu kau harus mau dan bersiaplah kita aka mengadak pertemuan" Chanyeol sangat ingin menolak perjodohan itu tetapi ucapan ayahnya itu mutlak tidak bisa dibantah jadi ia hanya mengangguk lemah dan segera meninggalkan ayahnya menuju kamar dan menutup pinta kamarnya dengan sedikit bantingan "Arrgggghhhh…" Chanyeol berteriak stress dan mengacak acak rambut dengan frustasi "Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol merasa sangat bingung dan ia menutuskan menenangkan pikirannya itu dengan berendam dan ia pun berendam untuk beberapa saat dan tidur sebentar untuk menhilangkan beban dan akan terbangun untuk bersiap siap dalam acara pertemuan nanti malam.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa matanya sedikit bengkak karena menangis dan ia menghela napasnya dengan imut dan segera turun dari kasurnya dan melihat jam dan ia terjekut sekarang sudah jam 7. 00 malam satu jam lagi ia akan mengadakan pertemuan maka ia bergegas dan langsung menyambar handuknya segera memasuki kamar mandi dan segera menjernihkan pikirannya dan membersihkan badannya. Tak berselang lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilah baju apa yang akan ia kenakan dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut dan ia pun memakai bajunya dan merapikan sedikit dasi pitanya dan menepuk jasnya dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapid an ia segera menuruni tangga dan ia menemukan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah siap dengan setelan mereka yang rapi. "Kau sudah siap nak" tanya Eunhyuk kepada anaknya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka bertiga memasuki mobil sedangkan Kai ia hanya tinggal di rumah karenas ia tidak ingin ke pertemuan seperti itu karena menurutnya ia pasti akan merasa bosan selam acara itu jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah.

Setelah sampai di restoran keluarga Byun ini turun dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam restoran dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang mereka janjikan dan melihat koleganya sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan segera menghampirinya "Maaf kami terlambat tuan Park" tuan Park hanya tersenyum "Tidak apa tuan Byun. Silahkan duduk" tuan Park mempersilakan ayah Baekhyun untuk duduk tapi sebelum itu mereka berjabat tangan terlebih dahulu dan ibu Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada istri tuan Park dan menyapanya seperti yang biasa perempuan lakukan. Nyonya Park melihat kearah Baekhyun "Apakah ini anakmu nyonya Byun? Ia sangat cantik"Hyoyeon yang mendengar penuturan nyonya Park membalas "Ah terima kasih banyak atas pujianmu" sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tuan Park membuka suara "tunggulah sebentar anakku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini" ayah dan ibu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk "Tidak apa tuan Park kita aka menunggunya"

Tak lama seorang pria datang dengan siluet yang gagah dan ia sangat tampan dengan rambut ia sampirkan ke atas dan jangan lupaka warna rambutnya yang hitam legam dan tatapannya lurus sedang mencari keberadaan orang tuanya dan ia menemukan keberadaan orang tuanya dan segera menyapa "Maaf aku terlambat" Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan dan ia sangat terkejut bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai dan hatinya berdebar bedar dan ia bergumam dalam hati 'aku akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol.. Yah… Park Chanyeol orang aku cintai' tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia tersenyum dan hatinya yang mengembang dengan gembira karena ia akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Sedangka Chanyeol terkejut dengan pria di depannya.

 **~TBC~**

 **Haiii manteman aku bikin ff baru nih ini aku bikin agak bagus dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita aku yang ini... Apa kalian sudah menerawang ceritanya akan seperti apa? Ini sebenarnya sudah lama di laptop aku dan masih setengah dan aku lanjutin deh ceritanya mudah mudahan kalian sukak yah sama ceritanya... Ini beneran murni dari pemikiran aku... SELAMAT MENIKMATI CERITANYA.. dan nantiin lanjutannya okehhh... Oh ya jangan lupa kritik dan saran kalian yah teman...**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE~**

CHAPTER 2

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Rating : T - M

Ini murni hasil dari pemikiran aku sendiri yah teman teman… Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya :)

Preview

 _Tak lama seorang pria datang dengan siluet yang bagus ia sangat tampan dengan rambut ia sampirkan ke atas dan warna rambutnya yang hitam legam dan tatapannya lurus sedang mencari keberadaan orang tuanya dan ia menemukan keberadaan orang tuanya dan segera menyapa "Maaf aku terlambat" Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan dan ia sangat terkejut bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai dan hatinya berdebar bedar dan ia bergumam dalam hati 'aku akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol.. Yah… Park Chanyeol orang aku cintai' tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia tersenyum dengan hatinya yang mengembang dengan gembira karena ia akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkejut dengan pria di depannya._

Tuan Park melihat dan menoleh kepada Chanyeol "Chanyeol kami sudah menunggumu nak" Chanyeol tersenyum ramah walau dalam hati dia sangat tidak ingin untuk menghadiri acara yang menurutnya tak penting ini. "Maafkan aku ayah di jalan sedikit macet tadi" tuan Park mengangguk dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk sedangkan Baekhyun jangan ditanyakan lagi ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, Baekhyun terus menunduk dan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan ayahnya dan ia duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan acuh. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa yang duduk di depannya adalah seseorang yang ia cintai saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol ia merasa sangat gugup dan rasanya ingin menghilang saja dari hadapan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun merasa sekarang pasti wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Sekarang kita akan makan malam dahulu baru kita akan membicarakan soal perjodohannya" tuan Park menyuruh untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu dan yang lain mengiyakan. Mereka yaitu keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang dan hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu begitu pun hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak berminat dalam acara ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati makan malamnya itu.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka pun membicarakan tentang perjodohan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu "Bagaimana kalau mereka kita adakan pertunangan terlebih dahulu dan mendekatkan mereka agar tidak terlihat canggung."

Ayah Baekhyun setuju dengan penuturan dari ayah Chanyeol "Iya kau benar mereka harus mengenal satu sama lain sebelum ke jenjang berikutnya" ayah Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun anaknya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan dari kedua keluarga yang sedang membicarakan perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol dan dalam hati Baekhyun ia tidak menyangka akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang sangat ia sukai selama ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa tidak berminat dengan obrolan kedua keluarga itu dan ia sangat tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini berlansung.

"Chanyeol mungkin kau harus mengajak Baekhyun berjalan jalan nak agar kalian terlihat lebih akrab" Ibu Chanyeol berbicara kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah ibunya kemudian ia mengangguk.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan melirik Baekhyun sebentar. Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup dan ia merasa ingin menghilang ia berpikir akan lebih canggung dan memalukan baginya kalau ia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo Baek" ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap pada netra Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sementara lalu akhirnya tersadar dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah ayah, ibu, paman, dan bibi. Aku dan Baekhyun pamit" pamit Chanyeol kepada orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun.

"Ya silahkan kalian harus dekat dan akrab" Ayah Chanyeol membalas pamit dari anaknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan meja restoran itu dengan Baekhyun yang mengekori Chanyeol di belakang dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit risih.

"Semoga saja mereka berdua cepat dekat dan kita bisa segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka" ujar Ibu Baekhyun

"Ya kami harap seperti itu" Ibu Chanyeol membalas ucapan Ibu Baekhyun dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Sesampai di parkiran Baekhyun terus mengekori Chanyeol dan sesampai di depan mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol membuang muka dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun mengikuti dan ia membuka pintu mobil di sebelah pengemudi kemudian ia duduk.

Mereka keluar dari area restoran dan Chanyeol memilih tempat acak untuk mengajak Baekhyun bicara. Chanyeol berniat dan berusaha berbicara kepada Baekhyun agar ia menolak perjodohan ini terlebih dahulu mungkin Baekhyun dapat dibujuk dan ia akan terlepas dari perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol.

Dan Chanyeol tertuju ke Sungai Han untuk bersantai dan mencoba bernego dengan Baekhyun. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan Sungai Han dan mereka tepat berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan air Sungai dari Sungai Han.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di kantung celananya dan menarik napas dalam dalam merasakan angin malam dengan mata terpejam dan membuang napasnya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun yang berada dalam mobil masih terdiam ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan jadi ia hanya berdiam di dalam mobil dan sambil menatap diam diam Chanyeol dari dalam mobil. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan merasa Baekhyun tidak keluar dari mobilnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berada di dalam mobil dan menyuruhnya keluar dengan tangannya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dan ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang berdebar debar. Chanyeol hanya menatap diam Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang datar. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan terjadi keheningan di antara kedua anak adam itu. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali.

"Baekhyun-ssi apakah kau berpikir untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, Ia berbicara langsung pada inti karena Chanyeol sangat tidak suka bertele tele. Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol berbicara ia ingin berbicara tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu karena ini pertama kali ia mengobrol berduaan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun dan ia bertanya sekali lagi "Baekhyun-ssi apakah kau tuli? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku aku sedang berbicara denganmu Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun merasa sedikit terhentak dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengdongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap ke netra Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terpikat dengan kedua bola mata besar itu.

"Y-ya Chanyeol-ssi aku menerima perjodohan ini demi ayahku." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ajukan kepadanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun tertawa sinis.

"Oh jadi apakah perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut begitu?" Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Baekhyun dengan nada yang meremehkan dan tersenyum miring. Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu kepadanya terkejut dan merasa apakah Chanyeol memandangnya serendah itu.

"T-tapi Ch-chanyeol-ssi…" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. "Oh atau jangan kau dan keluargamu ingin mengambil perusahaan ayahku lewat kerjasama omong kosong ini?"

Baekhyun bungkam dan ia hendak menangis karena tega teganya Chanyeol menuduhnya dan keluarganya seperti itu.

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengangkat kepalanya dan ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah "Tidak Chanyeol-ssi aku sudah memutuskannya dengan matang dan aku akan menerima perjodohan ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan dan tertawa karena Baekhyun tidak gentar sedikit pun. "Baiklah terserah kau. Aku juga tidak peduli asal kau tahu sebenarnya aku tidak sudi dijodohkan dengan lelaki seperti kau!! Menjijikkan dan hanya ingin…."

"Cukup Chanyeol-ssi!!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan ia berusaha kuat di depan Chanyeol.

"Ciiihhh aku sangat muak dengan lelaki seperti kau" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dan memasuki mobilnya lalu ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana sendirian.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun menangis dengan sekencang kencangnya. Hatinya terasa hancur bahwa orang yang ia cintai ternyata memandangnya pertama kali dengan sangat sinis dan sangat membencinya. Hati Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit dan ia memukul mukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya "Tidak apa apa Baekhyun… Tidak apa apa dia hanya belum mengenalmu. Yah belum mengenalmu.. Gwaenchanna!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya dan terus memukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang dan akhirnya ia berjalan kaki ke trotoar dan menunggu taksi dan ia sudah berhenti dari tangisnya walau matanya sedikit kemerahan dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang tuanya tahu bahwa ia habis menangis dan ia harus kuat di depan orang tuanya karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya walaupun dirinya sendiri terluka, Baekhyun hanya ingin orang tuanya bahagia.

Tak lama taksi pun datang dan ia memasuki taksi lalu segera menuju rumahnya.

~=~

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar dan ia merasa sangat frustasi dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak habis piir bahwa lelaki itu sangat berambisi dalam perjodohan ini hanya karena harta. Chanyeol pun menepikan mobilnya, setelah itu ia menenangkan dirinya dan bernapas dengan terengah engah sambil kepalanya menunduk dan kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dan membanting stirnya.

"Lihat saja Baekhyun-ssi seberapa lama kau akan bertahan denganku. Kau pikir mudah aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka dank au piker aku akan menyetujui ini ckk… dia hanya namja menjijikkan." Chanyeol tergumam sendiri dan kemudian tersenyum miring dengan rencana yang akan membuat hidup Baekhyun seperti di neraka.

Chanyeol merasa lebih tenang dan ia melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju rumahnya.

~=~

Taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun sudah

berada sedikit jauh dari kediamannya dan ia segera menuruni taksi dan tidak lupa untuk membayarnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah yang lesu dan ia memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Kemudian ia membunyikan bel rumahnya dan segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyum yang dibuat buat. Tak lama ada yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun ia adalah adik Baekhyun yaitu Kai.

"Hyung kau sudah pulang?" Kai bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tak melihat tubuhku ada di sini. Ckkk kau menaruh matamu di mana? Minggir aku ingin masuk" Baekhyun memulai persoalan dengan adiknya ia berpikir ia harus terlihat baik baik saja di depan keluarganya walau hati sekarang sedang merasakn sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Yaakkk Hyung kau memang aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau menjawabku dengan ketus. Ckk dasar pendek" Kai tidak mau kalah dan menjawab kakaknya itu.

"APA KAU BILANG AKU PENDEK? DARI PADA KAU HITAM BADANMU SAJA YANG KETINGGIAN DASAR KAU BLALALALALALALA" Baekhyun melotot pada adiknya dan terus mengomeli adiknya sedangkan Kai hanya menutup telinganya sampai kakaknya itu berhenti mengomel. Dan tak lama Baekhyun berhenti dari omelannya itu dengan napas yang terengah engah dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sengit.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung? Kau mengomel hamper 5 jam. Aku bosan mendengar omelanmu lebih baik aku ke kamar dan bermain game ku lagi." Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan permainan.

"Yaakkk kau…. Yaaaak Kai aku belum selesai bicara dasar kau hitam.. Ck…." Baekhyun terus mengomel dan segera memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memasuki kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya dan ia mengomeli Kai itu hanya topengnya saja agar ia terlihat baik baik saja. Baekhyun bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ia kunci.

Baekhyun menangis dengan tersedu sedu sambil mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar sampai kamar adiknya. Baekhyun terus menangis dan sekarang keadaannya sangat parah dengan mata yang sangat sembab dan merah.

Tak lama ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan lembut "Baek… Nak kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mendengar ibunya yang bertanya dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terdiam dan menghentikan tangisannya ia panik dengan mata yang bergerak ke mana mana.

"Baek kau mendengar eomma?" Hyoyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan ia memcoba membuka knop pintu itu tetapi tidak bisa karena terkunci dari dalam. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan tetap membekap mulutnya.

"Eomma rasa kau sudah pulang dan tidur nyenyaklah. Eomma menyayangimu sayang." Hyoyeon segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar langkah kaki ibunya yang menjauh dan ia sangat tidak tahan untuk menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Baekhyun menangis hamper semalaman penuh dan ia merasa lelah ia segera naik kasurnya dan membaringkan dirinya dan pakaiannya belum ia ganti sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan masalah hari ini dan berpikir mungkin yang dikatakan Chanyeol hanya gertakannya ia harus tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol membencinya tetapi Baekhyun bertekad untuk membuat Chanyeol mencintainya dan tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun.

~=~

Chanyeol memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya dan mala mini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ia tadi hanya menghilangkan penatnya karena Baekhyun tadi. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan para pelayan menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bagaimana kau dengan Baekhyun apakah ada kemajuan?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya kepada anaknya dan muncul entah dari mana. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran ibunya yang tiba tiba itu.

"Eomma kau mengagetkanku." Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dan ibunya hanya tersenyum kepada Chanyeol "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun apakah ada kemajuan?" Ibu Chanyeol merasa penasaran dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan ibunya hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar nama Baekhyun itu.

"Eomma ini baru sehari dan kita berdua juga baru bertemu mala mini bagaimana kami bisa mempunyai hubungan secepat itu." Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya mau tak mau. Ibunya hanya mendengarkan sambil mengangguk.

"Hmmmm cepat cepatlah kau dekat dengan Baekhyun ne??? Eomma sudah tidak sabar mempunyai menantu seperti Baekhyun cantik, baik, sopan, dan sangat imut." Chanyeol yang mendengarkan ibunya mendeskripsikan Baekhyun merasa ingin memberitahu ibunya bahwa niat Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan itu tapi yang ia lakukan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Eomma aku ingin ke kamar aku sangat mengantuk." Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan anaknya beristirahat. "Baiklah anakku kau harus istirahat dan jangan lupa besok kau harus menjemput Baekhyun dan kalian sama sama ke kampus. Bukan kah kalian satu kampus?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas dan hanya mengiyakan perkataan ibunya itu.

Ia segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan badannya karena hari ini ia sangat lelah. Ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan memakai baju kemudian segera berbaring di kasur king size nya yang sangat nyaman itu dan memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya "Huuuuufffttt apakah aku harus memperkenalkan dia kepada ayah dan ibu agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan?" Chanyeol bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri dan memikirkan matang matang atas pertimbangann iniya itu lagipula ia sangat tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini ada.

"Yah sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkannya lagipula aku sangat tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini ada." Tak lama Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tidur dengan nyenyak dan menanti hari esok.

 **~TBC~**

 **Akhirnya update juga ini partnya ya allah butuh berkali kali ngetik buat ide ini... Setiap ngetik pasti kehapus mulu kan aku jadi kesel dan bad mood banget buat ngetik jadi selalu aja ketunda buat bikinnya...**

 **Aku berharap kalian suka sama cerita aku yang ini yah walaupun sebenarnya part ini belum yang intinya belum konflik intinya tapi semoga kalian sabar nunggu yaahhh... Aku juga selalu sabar nunggu kokkk... Dan maaf kalo typo bakal bertebaran di mana mana aku harap kalian maklumin yakkssss...** **Maaf juga kalo di part ini kata katanya cuman 2k... Jeongmal mianhae...**

 **Okeh sekian bacotan aku... Oh ya jangan lupa baca juga yah cerita aku yg BIG BOSS AND I partnya udah lumayan banyak dari cerita ini karena ceritanya baru.. Okeh sekian bacotan aku yab jadi dua kali.. Hihihihihihi...**

 **~~SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL~~**


End file.
